The Uniform
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Shameless smut inspired by a post on Tumblr!


**A/N:**This piece of shameless smut was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr about how easily Anna found the maid uniform for Rose, and wondering if she maybe snuck one to the cottage...for reasons.

Well...here's a reason! Enjoy! ;) xx

**Disclaimer:**Look, if I owned Downton this is all we would see!

* * *

Anna made sure Lady Rose was safely out the back door before she turned to head back towards the stairs. She bit back a gasp as she felt arms pulling her into the laundry as she passed. She knew instantly the arms that held her back firmly to his chest. She laced their fingers together, and felt his lips brushing lightly over here ear.

"I saw what you did for Lady Rose." She smiled wickedly, letting him continue. "How difficult would it be for you to bring one of those maid uniforms home with you tonight?"

This question caught her off guard for a moment...why did he want her to bring home a maid uniform? He sensed her confusion, and continued as his lips made a trail down her neck.

"You have no idea how many times I fantasized about you in that uniform...or rather, out of that uniform...before I had the privilege of knowing you as my wife." She felt a shiver run down her spine upon hearing his words, and released a moan as his lips began to suck gently at her pulse point.

She knew she had to get back up to Lady Mary soon. She turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, and gave him a mind-blowing kiss. A little taste of things to come, she thought to herself. She bit his bottom lip lightly before pulling away.

"I'll see what I can do, Mr. Bates." She winked, and left him to recover his wits before he returned to work as well.

* * *

Anna was surprised when she came down the stairs later, and couldn't find John. He always waited for her so they could walk home together. She was excited to tell him that she had hidden a maid uniform behind a crate in the courtyard, which she would grab to take home with them. That would surely make for an interesting evening in the cottage. She wondered around downstairs looking for any sign of him, and finally resolved that he must have gone home ahead of her.

Mrs. Hughes caught her as she was putting on her coat.

"Anna, Mr. Bates asked me to tell you that he went home early to warm the cottage. He asked me to give you this note." She smiled, handing her a sealed envelope.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes." She bid her a goodnight and headed out the door. Confused as to why John had left her a sealed note, she quickly opened it.

_Dear Mrs. Bates,_

_In the hopes that you were able to secure the maid's uniform, I have enclosed some instructions for you to follow. I assure you that the following of these instructions will result in your pleasure._

_1) Please have the uniform on when you get to the cottage. I know this may be difficult, and will require some creativity on your part, but I am sure you are up to the task._

_2) Please knock on the door, and wait for me to answer._

_3) Follow my lead, and trust me._

_ I love you,_

_ John_

Anna shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. No, not the cold at all. What on earth did he have planned for her? She snuck into one of the green houses on the edge of Downton, and quickly changed into the old uniform. It felt strange to be back in it, but the excitement of what lay ahead of her this evening far out-weighed the strangeness.

She felt slightly silly as she made a quick walk to the cottage, hoping that the path would be deserted. She couldn't imagine coming across someone she knew dressed like she had traveled back in time.

She made it to the cottage without encountering a single soul, and had to stop herself from opening the door out of habit. She took a deep breath, and knocked lightly.

It wasn't long before she was greeted by her husband; who to her surprise was wearing nothing but his trousers, and undershirt. She loved when he was dressed down this way...and he knew that.

"Well, good evening Miss. Smith. I wasn't expecting visitors at this hour." He gave her a kind smile. She was taken aback by the use of her maiden name, and his casual demeanor. Although she did note the darkening of his eyes as he took in the sight of her in her old uniform.

She remembered his instructions, and gathered herself.

"May I come in, Mr. Bates?" She purred his surname just the way she knew drove him crazy.

"Of course...how rude of me. Please come in."

She had to bite back a giggle at the formal atmosphere he was creating between the two of them. He took her coat and hat from her with a smile.

"This is very scandalous, Anna. A beautiful, unmarried woman visiting a man's home late at night." She felt her insides tighten with anticipation. So they really were traveling back in time. Scandalous indeed.

"Well Mr. Bates...I like to be a little racy from time to time." She gave him a sultry look over her shoulder. "This is a very nice cottage. Care to show me around?"

"Of course, it would be my great pleasure."

As they walked through the cottage their bodies drifted closer and closer together. The natural magnetism between them was terribly hard to fight knowing that they belonged to each other. They tried to keep up with the charade, but when they walked into the parlor he couldn't stand it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her back flush to his chest.

"Mr. Bates!" She feigned shock. "This is quite inappropriate."

"Mmm…you're right of course. We shouldn't..." He turned her around to face him. "But you see, Anna. I have wanted you for so long, and I'm tired of pretending like I don't."

Lost in his words, she failed to notice that he was slowly backing her up against the wall until she felt it behind her. She gasped as his arms came up to rest against the wall on either side of her head, effectively locking her in place. His eyes burned with desire, and the look went straight to her core. She could almost imagine that this was the past, and he was finally willing to take her up on her offer to live in sin. She stumbled slightly as she tried to respond to him.

"You...umm...you want me, Mr. Bates?"

He smiled wickedly at her nervousness.

"I do...very much. I know it is highly improper, but I have imagined taking that cap from you head, and letting your hair down. How it would feel to run my fingers through it."

It didn't surprise her at all that as he spoke the words, he performed the action as well. Slowly removing her cap, and freeing her hair. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his strong hands so gently massaging her scalp. She moaned unconsciously, and opened her eyes begging him to continue.

"What else have you imagined, Mr. Bates?"

"Hmm…well I have thought about everything from undressing you slowly after a long day of work, and making slow sweet love to you for hours...to taking you up against a wall in the courtyard." He leaned down, and she felt his hot breath against her ear. She jumped slightly when she felt him dart his tongue out to trace the edge of her ear.

Oh God...he would be the death of her.

"The courtyard, the table in the servant's hall, the laundry...the list goes on."

He had thought about them in all those places before they were married? The realization made her shiver.

"That's quite a list." She purred the words, enjoying the feeling of his tongue trailing down her neck. She had to focus to continue with the role-playing. "What do you say we fulfill one of these fantasies here?" He pulled back to meet her gaze, feigning shock.

"Anna...you naughty girl." He gave her a devilish smirk that she thought would surely make her heart stop beating. His lips, and tongue resumed their exploration of her neck. "We really shouldn't...what if we're caught? It could be the scandal of the century."

"Mmmm…" She moaned in reply. "I guess you'll just have to be quick then, wont you Mr. Bates?"

"I suppose you're right." In one swift motion he pulled up her skirts, and lifted her; wrapping her legs around his waist, and using the wall for support. Her mouth opened to gasp at the unexpected action, but he quickly silenced her with his tongue. Their tongues clashed in a passionate exchange, both of them were gasping for air but too desperate to separate from each other. Finally his lips began to trail down her neck, and she could breath. But it wasn't enough…he needed more of her.

"Anna, I need you to open your dress. I need to be able to reach further than your neck." He smirked at her. She ripped the dress open frantically sending buttons flying across the room. His eyes widened.

"It's old, no one will miss it…" She moaned, and pulled his head down back to her neck. He quickly resumed his task of kissing, sucking, and biting every piece of open skin revealed to him. While her hands ran wild through his hair, and over his back.

Anna was loosing her mind. In the position they were in she could feel his hardened member against her core. She couldn't help but grind against him, desperately needing the friction that would bring her release. He groaned against her chest as he felt her rubbing herself against his arousal.

"Christ, Anna…this is going to be over rather quick I'm afraid."

"Well you can't hold me up here forever, Mr. Bates." She purred, smiling wickedly at him.

"Mmm yes…you're quite right." He ravished her mouth again, and began to get to work. He lowered her to the ground just long enough for him to pull her underwear off, and watch her kick them across the room. All while she made quick work of his trousers, freeing him so she could run her hand up and down his shaft. He groaned, and quickly shifted back so he was flush against her again. He lifted her back up, his hands underneath her legs as they wrapped around his waist once again. As he did she used her hand to guide him inside of her, and both of them moaned as they finally became one.

He leaned down pressing his forehead to hers; their heavy breathes mingling together.

"Christ, Anna." He breathed.

"Please, John...move now."

She didn't have to tell him twice. Using his hands under her knees to spread her legs further apart he began to pump inside her. He groaned as he felt her feet dig into his behind, driving his desire further. He picked up the pace.

"Ahh God, John...you're so deep. I can't...I'm going to..." Her words were sending him over the edge, driving him to pump into her faster and harder than he ever had.

"Come on, Anna. I'm so close...together. Now!"

His mouth crashed against hers as they released together, muffling their cries of pleasure. He pumped himself into her two more times, as she whimpered into his mouth, before he set her shakily back down on the ground. He kept his arms securely around her, breathing deeply into her neck.

"John...I need to..." She weakly gestured towards the sofa, and he laughed as he guided her over to it.

They both collapsed next to each, still breathing heavily. Their eyes met, taking in the sight of each others disheveled appearance, and that was all it took. They both dissolved in a fit of laughter. John arranged himself, and buttoned up his pants, while Anna held the dress closed with her hand. Remembering that she had ripped all the buttons only made her laugh harder.

"Why that was quite an adventure, Mr. Bates." She purred. "I think I should steal old uniforms more often."

He laughed. "Yes, I think you should." He laid down on the sofa, pulling Anna so she was cradled against his chest. He lovingly ran his fingers through her hair. Their peaceful afterglow was interrupted by her soft voice.

"John?"

"Mmm...yes, love?"

She bit her lip, and propped her arm on his chest so she could see his face.

"Did you really...umm...have all those thoughts about us? You know...back then?"

He gave her one of his eye crinkling smiles that always made her knee's weak, and her insides take flight. Running his hand through her hair, he answered. "I did. Very inappropriate I know...but I'm not ashamed to tell you now."

She leaned down, and kissed him with all the love she possessed. Sighing as their tongues danced together. When she pulled away, she was taken over by giggles.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his face lighting up at the sound of her laughter.

"I was just thinking about how scandalized Mr. Carson would be if he knew you had imagined us making love on the servant's hall table." They were shaking with laughter at the thought.

"Oh we'd loose him for sure." He said, kissing Anna on the forehead.

They were both suddenly very tired, and neither had any doubt as to why.

As Anna lazily drew circles in John's chest hair; her eyes growing heavy, he whispered to her. "We should go to bed."

She could hear his voice was growing heavy as well.

"Mmm...let's just sleep here."

Just before she was overcome she heard him whisper into her hair, "Your wish is my command, my darling."

* * *

They both slept very soundly that night in each others arms. Looking like a picture from the past, but with all the glorious benefits of their bright future as husband and wife.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please review! xx_


End file.
